


Like a Handshake

by Arsenic and (Oleander)



Series: What He Wants [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Alpha Sherlock, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bonding, M/M, Mentions of past abuse, Omega John, Omega Verse, Pre-Slash, Teenlock, mention of involuntary drug use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-19 08:17:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oleander/pseuds/Arsenic%20and
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John wakes up, and Sherlock is mostly not allowed to talk to him.  This is probably a good thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Handshake

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just...sort of stunned. By how many of you seemed to like _What He Wants_. So here is another ficlet as sequel. There will probably be more. Eventually. But I really need to get back to my Camp NaNoWriMo project. Please enjoy.

John wakes up while Sherlock is reluctantly eating dinner, so he misses the look in John’s eyes as he comes to wakefulness. Instead, he steps back into the parlor to see John struggling to sit up, pulling himself as far away from where Mycroft is sitting, rigorously still, in an armchair.

“Sherlock,” Mycroft says, “are you ready to apologize to your friend?” His voice has taken on that cool, professional tone that Sherlock hates so much. It makes him sound like a stranger. Apologize? For—oh.

“I shouldn’t have drugged you, John,” he says. “I’m sorry.”

“No you’re not,” John retorts. In the corner of his eye, Sherlock sees Mycroft turn a little and raise and eyebrow at him.

“My brother may not be experiencing _regret_ for his actions, precisely” Mycroft says, in a slightly more human tone, “but he was genuinely contrite about the implications of his prior actions when I informed him that he would not be permitted to force a bond in my house.”

Sherlock tries to stop the flush spreading from the back of his neck to his cheeks to no avail. “You’re safe here, John,” he says, giving in.

John appears to be a little bit more relaxed, but he’s still holding some tension, trying to prepare to spring over the arm of the couch and get out through the window if he has to. “What do you want for my safety?” he asks.

“I—” Sherlock begins, but Mycroft cuts him off.

“While my brother _is_ interested in you,” he says smoothly, “compliance with his desires is in no way a requirement of your lodging here. I do not hold with omega abuse in my house. You will tell me all you can so that I may see the law executed on those who have previously abused you, and you will take an active part in educating yourself, so that if you do accept Sherlock, you will be able to move publicly without embarrassing anyone.”

“Mycroft!” Sherlock protests. John is _not_ an embarrassment. “John,” he says, turning back to him hurriedly and taking his hands, “You don’t have to do anything at all.”

“Thank you,” John says, looking first at Mycroft and then at Sherlock. He tugs his hands away gently. “You’re a strange one, Sherlock.” And he smiles. It’s gentle, and awkward, and Sherlock has never seen any expression so perfect. He can feel himself smiling back up at him, this perfect, fascinating omega who seems to _like_ him, and he doesn’t mind. “You know,” John says, still smiling at him, “A normal person would have gone for a handshake and an introduction.”

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive feedback is always welcome.


End file.
